


And So We Burned (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Anders/F!Hawke Podfics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Chant of Light, Endgame, F/M, Mages and Templars, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands before the ruins of the chantry now, sword in hand as everyone left in the world that she loves awaits a decision, and even though there's no time, even though she's about to meet the battle of her life and she needs to prepare, she stares at the empty space as thoughts chase themselves around her head to the singsong tune of you knew all along.</p><p>A pious aggressive/direct Hawke sides with the templars and is left to decide the fate of the mage she loved against all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We Burned (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And So We Burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764207) by [disparity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disparity/pseuds/disparity). 



> As I told disparity when I first read their fic, I'm very pro-mage and pro-Anders, but this fic was so well-written and made me feel so many things... I had to ask to record it!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
